Kiss the Sun
by Sugar-Hype-Queen
Summary: “I’ll make him say it next time,” he whispered to himself, before rushing to catch up to the other shaman. RenHoro. Will Horo suceed? Heheh, come on, give it a try people.
1. In your eyes

**SugarHype has arrived!  
Yo. So I'm gonna go ahead and put this series out here, and keep going, depending. Any feedback welcome! By the way, the song is called _Frail_, by Finch. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kiss the sun  
In your eyes  
Love unveiled  
I can't deny  
Be not warned  
Watch it fall  
Mesmerize..._

"It's not fair, you know."

"What's not fair, Horo?"

"That you have such pretty eyes, Ren. I'm jealous."

Horo tilted his head slightly to peek at the Tao, anxious despite his relaxed position sprawled out on the emerald grass of the graveyard. The stars were beginning to peek out, brilliant beacons, sparkling in the darkening sky. Sitting beside him, crossed legged with an unreadable expression on his face, was Tao Ren. He didn't speak. All the Ainu could hear was the lazy chirping of crickets and cicadas, and the faint rustling of the breeze through the trees..

"Ren?" he questioned, voice soft and hesitant.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were _that_ slow."

The blue haired shaman's eyes focused on the sky above as he tried to maintain regular breathing. He should've known, but…

There was always that small chance, right? And, and now that there wasn't, did it really have to hurt like this?

"I hate my eyes. They make me look…" He trailed off.

Nonetheless, Horo could plainly hear the unspoken "_They make me look like my father_."

"But," The shaman's voice lowered, and Horo just barely make out his next words.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Horokeu."

Cerulean eyes widened in shock, darting over to the Tao, who continued to look down.

"I guess it makes up for that freakish hair, ne? Pity, but we can't all have hair like mine."

Smirking, Ren turned to face a shocked looking Horo. Said boy abruptly closed his mouth, and a small smile spread across his face. Soon the smile was a grin, and the grin loud, silly laughter. The yellow eyed boy beside him sighed grievously and hid his face in his hands, lest the small smile tugging at his lips become visible, or his almost silent laughter audible. The giddy laughter eventually subsided, and Ren turned back to Horo, only to be met with a serious, searching expression.

"You love me. You love me, don't you Ren?"

The Tao smirked wryly, his expression cryptic.

"You sound so sure, Horo. Tell me... Tell me, how would you know?"

"You told me. With your eyes. With your actions. All of you." The words tumbled out of his lips on their own accord.

"So do you?"

"You're such an idiot, Horokeu."

He stood up, and in one fluid moment, bent down and tenderly kissed Horo's cheek, one hand briefly grasping strands of ice blue hair. Turning around, he quickly licked his lips.

"Let's get back to the Inn. It's getting late."

Horo gulped, watching the retreating figure. Blushing, he smiled to himself.

"I'll make him say it next time," he whispered to himself, before rushing to catch up to the other shaman.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review and I'll bake you cookies! XD **


	2. Lost 2 Find

**Everyone loves updates, right? (munches on ginger snaps) Heheh, this is for my lovely reviewers, ****Mrs Asakura Hao****, ACe, ****Mrs. Usui****, FantasyFanatic1,**** and ****Deftonsita****. Sorry if I missed someone! This chapter is dedicated to the first person who made you breathless!**

* * *

**  
**

_Close your eyes and begin to breath  
Something is coming over me  
Lost to find, and a soul to keep  
cause you love me...  
_

"Wake up, Horo."

Ugh… Was he dreaming?

"Oi, Ainu-baka, get up!"

Ren was here? Good dream then.

"Unngrr…Wha?" Blue, bleary eyes opened slowly to see a frowning face overhead.

"Ren? What are you doing in this dream? Where did the orgasmic hamburgers go?"

"…You know what, I don't even want to know. Get dressed, before we wake up Anna ."

At the mention of the diabolic blonde's name, Horo was wide awake…for the most part. Obediently, he stumbled out of his comfortable bed sheets and pulled on a shirt, not bothering to change out of his loose grey sweat pants.

"Where are we going, Ren?"

"We're going to find something. And in order to do that, we're going to get lost."

"Huh?"

* * *

Three hours later, and Horo was no closer to receiving a real answer. Instead, Ren seemed content to ignore his frustrated inquiries, and drag the poor Ainu through the woods and fields outside of town without any real indication of direction. 

"_What is he up to?_" he wondered, possible answers shooting through his head faster with each minute.

"_Is he mad at me for yesterday? Is he gonna stab me with his kwan do? Is that why he took me out here, so no one will find my body? No, he wouldn't do that, right? RIGHT?" _

Blue eyes glanced nervously up ahead, to where Ren was pausing to look around. Horo didn't know whether this was a good sign or a bad sign.

"Hey, Ren, you, y-youdidn'tbringmeoutheretokillmedidyou? Ididn'tmeantomakeyoumadIswear!" he blurted out. The other shaman's expression was one of mild shock, then confusion, and then of amusement. He smirked, and the Ainu hoped desperately his suspicions were not about to be confirmed.

"Horokeu, if I wanted to kill you, I'd do it where everyone could see. But that's beside the point. I think we're almost there, come on."

The shaman started forward, and the blue haired shaman was left more confused than he was to begin with.

"Hold on, you _think_ we're almost there? W-Wait, Ren, wait up!" Grumbling half heartedly to himself, he petulantly stalked after the puple haired figure ahead.

"_The sun's about to set. Why are we even out here, anyway_?" The Ainu sighed, before a wicked smirk began to grace his previously pouting face.

"_But still, being out here with him isn't really all that bad…It's an excellent view."_ Horo's gaze slid downward. Usually Horo wasn't one for grinning lecherously, but… You only live once, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please comment! I think I might've spelled kwan do wrong... But, yeah, um... Feedback? Pwetty pwease?  
**


	3. Please wait for me

**Hello! Thanks for all the feedback, you guys rock! So here goes the third installment, please enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******Give this one  
On bended knee  
Price to pay  
Please wait for me  
A trial by fire  
A setting Sun  
A love I've won...**

Not really paying attention (Could you blame him when Ren was wearing _those_ shorts?), he realized too late the moss covered rock sticking out of the ground, and could only brace himself for the fall. But then Ren was there, arms around his waist, pulling him back.

"Horohoro! Watch your step, baka!" he snapped, face showing more worry than annoyance. Horo grinned, loving the expression on the Tao's face.

"Sorry Renny."

"Just… Follow me. We're not far now."

The purple haired shaman took Horo's hand in his and began to weave through the trees on what was apparently a path only he could see. To the Ainu he was guiding, however, that hardly mattered. The warmth of Ren's hand was far more important right now, as was the slither of electricity sliding down his spine that it caused. Oh, and breathing. Can _not_ forget breathing.

"No need to rush, Ren," murmured Horo, more content than he had been all day. A dying sun sent spears of vermillion and orange through a rustling ocean of leaves. He found himself in a relaxed kind of trance, daydreaming about stars and suns… And orgasmic hamburgers. Being fed to him by Ren. Who was wearing those _nice_ shorts-

"Hey, we're here."

Already a bit distracted from having been pulled so cruelly from his musings, Horo could only stare befuddled at their supposed destination. A black, foreboding hole, peeking out of a mossy slope of earth greeted his confused stare. He glanced questioningly at Ren. The Tao smirked smugly (well, more so than usual) and started to enter it. Halfway there, he paused.

"Well?"

His voice sounded tired, quiet. Not like him at all.

_'Well__? Well what__?' _he thought, for some reason suddenly on the verge of panicing._ 'Does he honestly expect me to go in there? I don't know what's down there, and he's obviously not about to tell me! I can't go down there!"_

Not one for thinking much about his actions, he wasn't really surprised to find himself right there beside the Ren, grabbing the boy's hand and gazing patiently into the darkness ahead.

"You know I trust you, Ren."

He didn't look at the other shaman, as he doubted Ren would appreciate that at this particular moment. If there was a bear or a wolf or something in there, and Ren wanted him to go in there and volunteer to be lunch…then he'd do it.

Simple as that.

He didn't need to know exactly why, but the feeling he got from holding Ren's almost too warm hand was more than enough reason. Still facing the dark entrance, Horo idly ran his fingers over Ren's, palm, the back of his hand, waiting. The other boy needed some time, though for what, Horo wouldn't try to guess. So wait he would. For as long as it look, and longer. But not so long, it seemed, as Ren's hand was tightening; he could hear the other boy taking a deep breath. He smiled, for some reason feeling…Relieved.

Something good had just happened, he could feel it!

"Then let's go, Horokeu."

Not bothering to try and figure out the curious expression on his face or the odd note in his voice, Horo followed Ren into the pitch black before them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you, esteemed reader, for, well, reading! This, that is. Ahem. Um, so, yeah, review!**


	4. close your eyes

**Dear lord, you guys rock! I've been getting such nice comments, and no time to reply! T.T But know I appreciate what you have to say, and even if you don't review, I'm glad you're reading this. So this is, I think, my longest post for this fic, both as a thank-you and an apology for past shortness and lateness. So here we go! BTW, Mangabaka, you guessed it! Issa cave!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------**

**Close your eyes and begin to breath  
Something is coming over me  
Lost to find, and a soul to keep  
Cause you love me...  
**

It should've been quiet.

Should've.

But it was like being underwater; it was deafening, and yet the small sounds were magnified until they flowed and submerged like water.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Briefly, Horo wondered if Ren could hear his heart beating. It seemed to him like the dramatic drum roll, preceding some miraculous happening, perhaps the one he had been so sure of before.

Or of a disaster just around the bend.

Gritting his teeth for a bit, he focused his wandering thoughts on the hand gripping his. Ren's hand was still warm, soft despite the kwan dao derived calluses, wrapped firmly around Horo's, leading him through the slippery passage. If he hadn't been so abruptly swallowed by nervous anxiety, the Ainu would have laughed.

How ironic was this? Here he was with Ren, not knowing where he stood or where they were going, waiting for Ren take him there… Only this time, it was in a very literal sense.

_Splat!_

Horo flinched, then pouted as a few drops of something cold and wet plummeted from above onto his forehead. Truth be told, he was glad for the distraction from his troubling thoughts. Like Horo always said, think positive or don't think at all! A small smile crossed his lips as he remembered when he had related this clever little motto to Ren.

"…_I shouldn't be surprised. But for your idiocy…"_

"_OWWWW!!! Stop, what did I do? Can't we work this out?"_

"_The hell we can! Come back here so I can knock some sense into that empty skull of yours!"_

"Horo, close your eyes."

He spoke softly, maybe because of the surreal almost silence all around them.

Ren stopped before he spoke, and boy's voice seemed to come from everywhere; Horohoro stumbled and flinched at hearing his name, and blinked confusedly at Ren's demand. It was already dark enough that Horo couldn't tell the difference between having his eyes opened and closed. So why would he ask that? Nevertheless, the blunet complied with the strange request, though not without comment.

"Hate to burst your bubble Ren, but I don't think it makes that much of a difference."

Later, Horo would recount how he could _hear_ the smirk.

"Is that so? Well thank you, Captain Obvious."

Horo couldn't help but laugh quietly at that, glad the light tension had dissipated somewhat.

"Oh, you know me, Ren."

The hand disappeared, and Horo felt a hot flame of panic flicker up to his chest. Did he say something wrong? He couldn't be down here alone! "Ren?" he questioned.

The Tao's reassuring voice soon met his ears.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

His footfalls rang like bells, thumping off walls Horo couldn't see.

**  
Inside, I wait  
Inside, I wait  
**

Eyes open, eyes closed, there was no escaping the quiet, or the shroud of darkness. '_I really can't stand this,' _Horo thought, fidgeting terribly. Desperate to forget about his current situation, he found himself remembering…

_Perched in one of the leafy branches of the tree, Horo scratched nervously at his arm, before gazing worriedly at his watch for the ninetieth time. Ren always came here alone right after sunset, so where was he? True, it was his birthday, but… Rain or shine, he always came here! Sighing, Horo prepared to abandon his seat on the branch and just hope it went as he planned. _

_The plan, that is._

_Which, come to think of it, wasn't even really planned out all that well, anyw- Hold on, what was that sound?_

_He peered through the foliage to see a purple. Ren was here! He watched, stomach doing flip-flops, as Ren strode over to his usual seat on a large, mossy root… A surprised gasp floated up, indicating Ren had found the box. That was good! Then quiet… _

_He had written his Ren's name on there, right? _

_Right! In fact, he had written the entire thing in Chinese, just for Ren! Did he mess up?_

_Praying his hand writing hadn't been too messy, Horo craned his neck to see the Tao hunched over the box. It looked like he was shaking. And then he was laughing, a sound so sweet and rare to Horo, so special, that he felt ashamed to trespass in such way, and hear what clearly wasn't meant to be heard by him, the baka-Ainu._

_Because Ren was special._

_Then he was reading aloud, voice strained, but steady._

With Love, Happy Birthday

_It__was scribbled in Chinese characters on top of it_. _Inside the box was a thick leather bracelet, adorned with branching and entwining symmetrical patterns. _

_There was a smile in Ren's eyes for the rest of the night._

**  
Kiss the sun  
In your eyes  
Love unveiled  
I can't deny  
be not warned  
Watch it fall  
Mesmerize...  
**

"Those eyes still closed, Ainu-baka?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"Then come on. Open them and I'll gouge them out." he teased.

"Eh heh, always with the threats, Ren.!" Horo squeaked, laughing uneasily and sweat dropping.

Sure the Tao would joke, but that didn't always mean he wasn't serious… If that made sense.

"….Whatever. Come on."

He led him a bit further, and then they made a turn, ducking under a low pass, before Ren stopped them. Horo heard rain, but that couldn't be right, could it?

He would've opened his eyes, but apparently it was extremely important not to.

"Keep them closed," whispered Ren, whose mouth was suddenly right behind Horo's ear.

'W_hen did this happen_?' he thought hazily, as the other shaman's arms were suddenly around his waist,his body against his back, and his warm breath was tickling Horohoro's neck…

"All right, Horokeu. You can open them now."

In his opinion, Ren's voice was far too sultry to be appropriate at the moment…or any moment. Not that he wasn't fine with it. Breath hitching slightly, he hesitantly revealed a slither of sparkling ice blue.

"Go on," he whispered, setting his comfortably chin between Horo's neck and shoulder.

Horo's eyes opened, and he went still.

* * *

**You are an awesome person for reading thus far! You've taken the time to get this far, so why not review and make me a happy Hershey bar? that's a new one!**


	5. Inside I

**Next chapter is the last! Thank you all for showing this fic love, I really appreciate it. This one's shorter than I had hoped, but I really put a lot into it. I never thought this would really go farther than the first post. I hope you find this to your liking!-**

* * *

**  
Close your eyes and begin to breath  
Something is coming over me  
Lost to find, and a soul to keep  
Cause you love me...  
**

Cool water shimmered in the soft light, as if laden with so many stars. It dribbled from unseen fissures in the glowing, icy blue rocks above, creating crystalline ropes and curtains reaching down to the clear pool below. Bits of the same rock were embedded in the stone beneath the transparent water, creating a dizzying, beautiful effect. The pitter-patter resembled the tinkering of bells, clear and ringing in Horo's ears. Chills racked his body, but he couldn't make himself look away. Cerulean eyes, open wide in the almost-dark, stared transfixed at the paradise of water and rock before him.

Paradise…

Sanctuary…

Was this their heaven? In his village, it was said that lost souls who tried to repent were give their own heavens by the spirits of the earth. Ren was far from pure, he knew, but he had gone through so much, tried so hard to make himself better…

"You like it?"

It was meant to be a statement, but what had been meant to come off as fractured with a hint of questioning worry.

The Ainu leant back into Ren's embrace, relishing in the warmth.

"I-I… Ren, I-"

He swallowed, unable to continue. What could he say?

"I don't know what to say," Horo breathed, turning his head to find those pretty…no, those _beautiful_ golden eyes.

A sinewy arm slid up from its previous position on his waist and up to his cheek, holding his head in that position, and Ren closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, so his lips were just barely grazing sensitive skin. Horohoro found he really couldn't bear this because the sensation Ren's warm breath, right there on his cheek, neck and ear made him want to _do_ something, anything!

"Then say you want me. Say you want me, that you won't leave me alone, even if I want to kill you sometimes."

Horo's breath hitched, and Ren's voice trembled as he carried on, eyes adamantly shut.

"Say you like it when I'm around, that you're lonely and empty when I'm not. Say that you think about me always, that almost everything reminds you of me. Say you _look _at me, Horokeu, say you _watch_ me! Say you feel something come over you when you see my eyes, like you've found something incredible…the only thing that matters."

The Tao's strong arm around Horo's waist tightened possessively, and Ren pressed his lips hotly to the other shaman's skin.

**  
Inside, I wait  
Inside, I wait**

"Say you like it when I touch you, say you _dream_ of that, crave it. Say you never want to let go of me, that you _can't_, because I've waited too long to say those things, I really have, and-"

"And I," Horo interrupted, "I want you to know that I'm glad you waited. Now I can go first."

He grinned impishly, blue eyes shinning like the enchanting scene behind them.

"I love you Ren," he whispered, turning in Ren's arms to fully face him. The Tao's eyes snapped open, stunned, as the other shaman's smiling lips met his, soft and shaking, ungraceful and perfect. Sliding out of his stupor, Ren's eyelids lowered as he deepened the kiss, trying to burn this tantalizing first taste into his memory.

Hands roamed slowly over clothes, feeling and petting. Skin made contact with skin, simultaneously teasing and intense.

Horohoro decide he liked the way Ren kissed, the way he tasted. Even more than that, he adored Ren's repeated whispers of 'I love you', whispered between kisses and touches and sounds of pleasure.

He liked how good it felt that he had been right all along.

He was glad that finally…the wait was over.

* * *

**Review please, all comments welcome!**


End file.
